The Storage Closet
by DolfynRider
Summary: This is the story behind the story of "The Rashomon Job".  Slight, MILD, spoiler from the episode that really doesn't reveal much at all, but figured I should warn for those who hate ANY spoilers.


The Storage Closet

© 2010 Dolfyn Rider

**Disclaimer:** Okay, rules state I must do this, but…with as many fics as I have up already, is this REALLY still necessary? You all know by now I don't own the shows I write about, the characters in said shows, etc. nor do I profit from the odd things that run through my head…er...I mean…nor do I profit from these writings.

**NOTE:** SLIGHT spoiler from "The Rashomon Job", if you haven't seen the ep., don't read this yet. You've been warned. Oh, and 2 points if you get their real names without looking them up! LOL

"So…who was it, then?" Parker asked curiously, three days later, while alone with Sophie.

"Who was what?" Sophie looked at her, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

"In your version, Nate unzipped your dress…"

"Parker, you know he wasn't really there, just like with your story," Sophie explained.

"So, how'd you unzip it?"

"Parker, we're women, we don't need men to help us undress."

"In a dress like that? I'd need help. _You've_ already had to help me on cons with that stuff!"

"Well…I did have a little help," Sophie admitted and her mind flashed back to 5 years ago.

"_So, what's your real name?" Dr. Abernathy asked her._

"_I am the Duchess of..." she started._

"_Cut the act, we both know you're not," he cut her off._

"_Fine, my real name is Liz Blakemore, but you can call me Kiki," She said as his hands tugged at the zipper of her dress._

"_I'm Ryan Leggett, nice to meet you," he said as his head dipped to her neck._

_Pulling her hair back, he blazed a trail of kisses from just under her ear lobe down to her shoulder, then her back, before turning her around to face him._

"_We shouldn't be in here," she breathed out heavily._

"_I know, I've got…stuff I should be doing."_

"_Yeah, so do I," she said, but the passion between them was high and she didn't want to let him slip away. She reached out a hand to unbutton his shirt, his jacket already on the floor._

_As he pushed her dress down, his hands brushed the sides of her breasts, causing a sharp intake of breath. They really, really shouldn't be here, but there's nothing like finding a hot guy in the middle of a con to throw your plans off track._

_Once their clothes were in a heap on the floor, he grabbed her, "Come on," he said in a lust-filled voice while he walked her towards the only available wall in the tiny space._

_Shoving her against it, his mouth on hers, their hands roamed. _

_Their breathing, once shallow, was getting more ragged as they kissed until he finally lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. As he held her pinned against the wall, he pushed into her roughly._

_A low, guttural moan escaped her lips. She knew, for all the security measures in place, the rooms were not soundproofed and she was trying to be quiet, but he felt so good in her._

_As he would thrust upwards, she'd lean against the door, using her back to push her body forward into him. _

_His hands gripped her ass as he held her where he wanted her, trying not to make a sound. His body on fire everywhere her mouth touched his skin while he concentrated on filling her._

_At last, he could hold back no longer. One hand reached up, grabbing her hair, pulling her into another searing kiss as he let loose._

_The action was too much, her walls contracted around him, milking every drop._

"You…and _Eliot_…you didn't really…wait, _did you_?" Her voice raising an octave or two as she talked before trailing away as she saw Sophie's expression.

Sophie just smiled in reply.

"So, is he really as good as he looks?"

Sophie nodded, "Better."

Parker studied her, "Oh my god, Sophie!"

Sophie stared at her blankly, "What?"

"That wasn't the only time," she said…stated, rather…because by the look on Sophie's face it was pointless to question it, she knew.

"No, it wasn't," Sophie confessed. "We dated for a few months after that. I can't believe we didn't recognize each other, but now that we know, this could be awkward."

"Why?"

"Parker, we're working together now. Plus with Nate in the picture now," she stopped, "What are we going to do if he finds out?"

"He won't and even if he did, what's the big deal? It was years ago. Nate _has_ to know you've been with other men."

"Parker…it wasn't that long ago."

"What do you…no way!"

"Well, after we realized it…things kind of…happened."

Sophie's face contorted into a smirk as she remembered the night before.

"_Hey, sugar."_

"_What?" Sophie asked, stunned, looking at the man on her porch._

"_Sugar, can I borrow some…sugar?" His voice faltered slightly._

"_Eliot!" She almost laughed at him for trying such a lame excuse to come over._

"_Well, now that we know, now that we've remembered that time, I don't know, I had to make up an excuse to come see you, discuss how we're going to handle this. If Nate ever finds out…"_

"_He's still working off the slap, remember?" She said, eyeing his tight tank, vividly remembering every muscle she was able to trace with her tongue. She knew it was wrong, but she suddenly wanted to feel him against her, in her, one more time._

_She invited him in and they sat on her couch, "So, what's to talk about. It won't happen again."_

"_Sophie, I know it _shouldn't_ happen again but…"_

"_What do you mean shouldn't?" She stared at him. Was he suggesting that they repeat that night?_

"_Well, I mean, Nate…"_

"_Who cares about Nate? He's still an ass, and this year, he's worse than ever before. I just need…" she stopped, looking at him, "I just need to feel…something. Something other than loneliness."_

_His hands were on her thigh, moving up slowly, giving her time to change her mind, but when she leaned in to close the distance, it was over._

_They were still locked in a fiery kiss as he carried her to her bedroom, placing her gently on the bed before joining her._

_Hands tore at clothing, grabbed at whatever body part they could reach, tongues danced from lips to chest and back again, both wanting it, needing it._

_He paused, "Are you sure?" he asked, still not removing his hands from her body._

_She reached a hand down to stroke him, "Yes," she said, trying to pull him closer to her, desperate to feel him against her, in her, one more time._

_Sophie pushed him onto his back before he could do anything else, and straddled him. She bent in half, kissing his chest, nipping his neck, hands roaming over his rock hard body._

_He grabbed at her hips, pushing her back farther._

_She moved her hips with more control than a belly dancer. Not letting him enter her yet, just rubbing against him. The tip of him hitting her clit every now and then, making her shudder, but she kept up the motion._

_He felt himself sliding against her wetness and on her next stroke, he slid into her. She moaned as he did, not having to worry about being heard this time._

_They started a slow rhythm that sped up quickly. It started almost sweet, but the primal beast in both of them demanded more._

_While Sophie's body moved up and down along his length, he propped his head up on a pillow to watch himself slipping in and out of her. He reached a hand down to play with her clit._

_Her breathing was labored now, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the pace, but she didn't have to worry. In a split second, he leaned up, threw his arms around her, and rolled her over, all the while still inside her._

_His hips thrust faster into her, her moans filling the room. His head down, he dragged his teeth first against one nipple, then the other._

_She grabbed blindly at him, raking her nails up his back then lowering her hands to his ass so she could feel the muscles there as he kept pounding into her._

_Her back arched off the bed, her scream echoed in the room, just as his muscles contracted, him filling her once again._

"So…where does this leave…things?" Parker asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see him again later," Sophie smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
